


Presents

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Holiday Escapades [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Morning, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbians, Unwrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



It was Christmas morning. As Lee rolled over in the warmth of her dark green blanket, a yawn tore past her lips, her dark blue eyes scrunching up slightly. Seeing the love of her life beside her, she smiled a warm smile, feeling her heart skip a beat in her chest. How did she get so lucky to find such a beautiful woman? Moving closer to her, she rested her head on her shoulder, brushing away her long locks before gently kissing whatever skin she was able to reach. “Good morning, snowflake,” she whispered softly against her skin.

Humming, Steph rolled over onto her back, wrapping her arm around Lee, pulling her close. She groggily opened her chocolate brown eyes, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend in her arms. “Good morning,” she whispered, rubbing her side. She felt a smile pull at Lee’s lips as she nuzzled herself against her.

“It’s time to get up, you know.”

Steph ‘hmph’ed in protest, tightening her hold on her some. “I don’t want wanna. I’m comfortable right here with you in my arms.”

Lee giggled softly, smiling warmly up at Steph. She found her resistance cute. “Come on, we need to,” she said softly. When she saw the woman’s pale lips, so soft and sweet, draw down into a pout, she leaned up and covered them with her own plump, red lips in a tender kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered, “Please, Steph~? We need to get up at _some_ point, you know~.”

Steph sighed, smiling some. “Fine, you win…” Pulling back the blanket, she squeezed her love one more time before getting up, going to get dressed. A soft hand stopped her in her tracks. “What is it, love?”

“You’re fine wearing what you have on,” smiled Lee, sitting up. “It’s just us in the house.”

“Well… Alright,” smiled Steph. She had made a good point. Seeing as it was only the two of them in the house, they didn’t really need to put on anything over what they wore to bed that night. For her, it was just a tank top, bra, and panties. The same went for Lee, but instead of a tank top, it was a t-shirt. Once out in the living room, she noted with a smile that underneath their white Christmas tree, there was a number of presents for each of them. “Do you want to open your presents first or…?”

“I don’t mind starting,” Lee said with a smile. They exchanged gifts back and forth for the better part of around thirty to forty-five minutes, excited thanks yous and kind you’re welcomes filling the air with each gift. By the end of it, Lee had gotten a few things that she needed, such as a box of non-latex gloves, a new jacket, a fidget cube, and a new set of charging blocks for her gaming controllers. She had also gotten some handmade coupons for certain meals to be made at home and out for dinner nights. Steph, herself, had gotten a Vaporeon plush, a love letter that brought tears to her eyes, some jewelry, a sketch book of art made for her, and a new pair of pajama pants. The living room looked like a battleground, filled with the remains of ripped up wrapping paper. Once there was nothing left underneath the tree, Steph moved to get up to begin cleaning up the mess that they had made. Lee stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Steph asked, blinking some.

“You have one more present that I forgot about,” Lee smiled. “Close your eyes and don’t peek. I’ll be right back.” Raising a brow some, Steph did as she asked. She heard her girlfriend leave the room for a minute, and when she came back, she heard her take a deep breath. “Alright, you can open your eyes now.” Opening them, she was stunned at what she saw. Before her, Lee was naked, wearing a ribbon around her throat, a bow on each breast, covering her rosy buds. “U-um… Wh-what do you think?”

Steph licked her lips hungrily, pulling her legs apart. “Perfect,” she breathed before taking her into her mouth, lapping hungrily between her lower lips. She loved hearing the shaky moans above her, loved the taste of her in her mouth, the feel of her hands tugging lightly on her blue hair, encouraging her to keep going. When felt her getting close, she hurried her motions, making certain to move her tongue in such a way that her tongue ring would flick against her sensitive nub. She heard the shaky cry of her lover above her, her straining voice whimpering out her name, over and over, riding out her orgasm. Lapping it up, Steph purred. “Did that satisfy you, baby?”

Lee trembled, her knees weak. She fell into her lap, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She kissed her passionately, holding her close against her. “Not enough…” she whispered. Before Steph could question it, she slipped between her legs, pulling her panties down. She then placed her mouth on her, taking her lovingly and slowly. Steph moaned, wrapping her legs around her as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair.

“F-fuck… That feels really good…” she whispered, panting softly. She moaned louder when Lee slipped two fingers inside of her. “ _Really_ good…” She whimpered when the woman hummed against her, rolling her hips needily. She cried out when she pressed against that special bundle of nerves. “L-Lee!” Once she had given the woman her reaction, there was no stopping her. Lee had suckled and lapped and fingered her until she was begging for release. When she felt the heat in her abdomen snap, she cried out, tightening her hold around her, her climax rippling throughout her body. After a moment, she relaxed, panting softly. She smiled down at her love. “That… was amazing…”

Lee smiled, licking her lips. She leaned up and kissed her sweetly. “Merry Christmas, Steph,” she whispered softly.

“Merry Christmas,” Steph returned in kind, holding her close.


End file.
